Some pedometers can calculate calorie consumption (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-29323).
Some mobile devices have an atmospheric pressure sensor. A mobile device having an atmospheric pressure sensor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-28967, for example. In the mobile device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-28967, an atmospheric pressure sensor is used for measuring an atmospheric pressure value.
Some electronic devices have a function of counting the number of steps based on a value detected by an acceleration sensor (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-120688).